


Everything Will be Fine

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Short, Spoilers, episode 43 visitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 43SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 43SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 43Cecil comforts his cat while waiting for Animal control





	

**Author's Note:**

> check out my art for this over on my DA ShadowsOnTheFullMoon

As soon as the damn thing was pinned and restrained, Cecil jumped to his feet and dived for Khoshekh. He scooped his baby up cradling him close. he felt tears filling his eyes as he saw how injured the cat was. Khoshekh let out a weak pained mewl shuddering pressing up against Cecil's chest. The radio host hushed him sitting down and holding him close nuzzling him, he could feel the blood soaking into his clothes but ignored it. 

"shhhh, its ok... I've got you, baby boy. You're safe. I-its going to be ok..." Cecil whispered his voice breaking. he glanced over where his intern had the damned thing pinned. Jeremy was glanced up looking at Khoshekh with worry before focusing on holding the creature down. Cecil clenched his teeth. he wanted to kill the blasted thing for harming his cat, his little buddy... his baby. He shut his eyes and buried his face in Khoshekh's fur. The cat let out other weak mewl twitched and trembling in his arms. Cecil lifted his head slightly pressing a kiss his his cat's head. "Its ok, my sweet boy. i'm here... You're ok." he murmured. he felt Khoshekh relax and start to go limp. His eyes shut tightly, he let out a choked sob. he heard people rush in but ignored it until he felt someone kneel next to him. he glanced up, meeting Carlos' worried gaze. His boyfriend wrapped his arm around him and looked down at Khoshekh. Cecil looked over and saw animal control sedating the creature. one of them, a lady walked over and knelt. He tightened his arms around his cat.

"It's alright, Cecil. We're gonna take him to the animal hospital. We'll get him patched up." she said.

"Cecil, he needs medical attention. we'll go straight to the hospital as soon as you end the show." Carlos murmured. Cecil sniffled and loosened his hold.

"...O-OK..." he said. Khoshekh let out a distressed noised as the woman pulled him away from Cecil. The radio host almost snatched him back but resisted instead he pressed into Carlos' chest. The scientist hugged him tightly, helping him to his feet as Animal control left. Cecil watched them leave before whimpering and clinging to his boyfriend. Carlos closed his eyes, holding him close as he pressed a kiss to Cecil's head, rubbing his back. 

"Come on... the weather's ending." Carlos said. Cecil sniffled and allowed the other to lead him to the booth.

**Author's Note:**

> if ya want me to write more i might :P


End file.
